goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Gets Grounded Biggest Time (SallyJones1998 style)
Warren Gets Grounded Biggest Time was a GoAnimate! episode. Plot Mr. Dike and Mrs. Shaw tell Luna about what Warren has done: he made the "real not fake" opening to Toy Story Neon Mickey 1996 VHS. Luna helps them call Warren's parents, and Luna says that she has to brush her teeth and feed his dog and she and the teachers will be there less than 18 minutes and they will bring their friends. While they're on their way, Catherine closes his YouTube account, causing Warren to cry so loud. Luna and her friends arrive. They say Warren was forced to watch shows not made by Disney, watch movies not made by Disney, play video games not made by Disney, hear music not made by Disney, and play cd roms not made by Disney. At the end, Warren gets killed by the Babylon Rogues. Cast *Warren Cook (played by Brian) *Alan Cook (played by Alan) *Catherine Cook (played by Catherine) *Luna Minami (played by Kimberly) *Jazzi (played by Emma) *Foo (played by Ivy) *Custard (played by Jennifer) *Noodle (played by Kendra) *Ka-Chung (played by Amy) *B.B. Jammies (played by Tween Girl) *SuperMalechi (played by Alan) *Mrs. Shaw (Voiced by Kate) *Mr. Dike (Voiced by Simon) *Jet the Hawk (played by Young Guy) *Wave the Swallow (played by Kimberly) *Storm the Albatross (played by Dallas) Transcript *Mr. Dike: Luna, we want a word from you. *Luna: What is it this time? *Mrs. Shaw: We want to talk about Warren. He made the real not fake opening to Toy Story Neon Mickey 1996 VHS. Toy Story never had an Neon Mickey logo. What should we do with Warren? *Luna: I usually help his parents put a diaper on his head as a punishment. Can you call his parents? *Mr. Dike: Sure. (calls Alan and Catherine Cook) Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cook! Warren made the real not fake opening to Toy Story Neon Mickey 1996 VHS. *Alan: Oh no! He is gonna get it! *Mr. Dike: Bye! *Luna: I must brush my teeth and feed my dog. And we will bring my friends over that I love. *(at Warren's house) *Alan: Warren, how could you make the real not fake opening to Toy Story 1996 VHS, Neon Mickey version? That's enough! *Catherine: You are extremely grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! I must close your account! (she does) *Warning: Turn off the volume! *Alan: Warren stop being a crybaby! *Warren: I'm sorry! *Catherine: Sorry won't work! You made us feel mad about this! Here are Luna and her friends are. *Luna: This is me, Luna Minami. I heard that you made the real not fake opening to the Neon Mickey version of Toy Story! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I very fed up what did you made the real not fake opening to the Neon Mickey version of Toy Story. *Foo: I'm Foo. Your Disney stuff will be donated to the Save-Um Central! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to make the real not fake opening to the Neon Mickey version of Toy Story. If you make more fake VHS openings... (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Making the real not fake opening to the Neon Mickey version of Toy Story has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. When will you stop making fake VHS openings? *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. You naughty. *SuperMalechi: I am SuperMalechi known as Malechi Edward Perez. You always make real not fake openings. I don't think fake openings are real. I only put "Fake" at the start of the homemade videos. *Mr. Dike: I am Mr. Dike, you were being a bad boy. *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, you were a bad student of mine. *Warren: Guys, can you please do the real not fake opening to- *Luna: Nope! And don't think about it! Nice try! You are grounded for life. You will watch shows and movies not from Disney, an pd hear music not from Disney. *Alan: I agree with everyone. Now the Babylon Rogues are going to kill you. Jet, Wave and Storm, kill Warren! *(The Babylon Rogues appear) *Jet: This is what you will get for making the real not fake opening to the Neon Mickey version of Toy Story. Now we're going to break your skull! Prepare to die! *Wave: Prepare to die! *Storm: Prepare to die! *Jet, Wave and Storm: IN THREE, TWO, ONE! *(Robbie Rotten then appears and hides the Babylon Rogues killing Warren for good) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff